


Abroad

by Spettrocoli



Series: SKAM requests [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christoffer Schistad/Eva Kviig Mohn (Mentioned), Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Just a little bit of Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, chris is the cutest human being, fem!reader - Freeform, studying abroad, william is the best friend on the planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Tumblr request: I forgot how I enjoy SKAM fics! So if you will need escape into writing again: I had an idea for reader, William and Chris being friends for years and she is in love with Chris but for the sake of their frendship she keeps it to herself. It's a lot of teasing and bickering between them, but she also knows his other side. And after school she suppose to study abroad, but she didn't get anywhere and she's in tough place in her life.She pretends to be abroad while she's in Oslo and somehow Willam finds out and tells Chris who is messing around with Eva. But he goes to reader and takes care of her even if he's going to army and they open up about their friendship and hidden feelings. With prompts: 54, 64, 131, 176, 187. Sorry it's so long!Prompts:54. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”64. “Nobody’s seen you in days.”131. “I’m not okay.”176. “We’ll figure this out.”187. “I didn’t want you to see this.”
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Original Female Character(s), William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, christoffer schistad/reader
Series: SKAM requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403359
Kudos: 3





	Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> That was so quick I surprised myself. I hope it is good and you like it because I loved the request and I enjoyed so much writing it. Don't hesitate to submit any request!  
> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.

If anyone was to ask you when the first time you had fell in love was, you wouldn’t have known. You only knew you had been in love since then and it felt like you were always falling deeper each time you looked at him, heard his laughter, saw his smile, felt his arms around you. You knew you shouldn’t have thought about him in that way, primarily because he was your best friend and secondly because he wasn’t serious with girls, he only liked sleeping around but he was different with you. You were his princess and he would treat you as one, making you feel special as no one else ever could. As much as you tried you just couldn’t stop thinking about the butterflies he made stir in your stomach.  
“Are you still with us, Y/N?” Chris, your best friend and long time crush, asked you.  
“Yeah” you said smiling softly at him. He put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you to his side turning his attention back to the story Julian was telling. You caught William’s eyes pointed on you. He was your other best friend and the only person to know everything about you; you had grown up together and were like brother and sister. He was the only one to know about your feelings for Chris and he would be certainly able to tell exactly when you had fallen for him. His expression clearly told you ‘stop daydreaming and tell him already’ but you simply smiled sheepishly and turned your attention to the boys.  
Not long after they left and it was only you, Chris and William.  
“So, what has got you always so deep in thoughts these days?” Chris asked clearly making fun of you. It was nothing new between the two of you. “Is it a boy? The cold-hearted Y/N has finally fallen for someone?” he teased. William’s eyebrows shot up and he looked worried at you but you kept your composure.  
You pinched Chris’ cheek. “I’m not cold-hearted or I wouldn’t care for my dad so much” you replied, making fun of him now. You knew he wanted you to admit you cared for them, even though it was very clear to everyone who watched the three of you for a couple of seconds, but you didn’t want to give him this satisfaction.  
“For a second I thought you’d say you cared for us” he said pouting.  
William rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, I need to take Y/N home”  
“I could take her home today” Chris said while the three of you went to their cars.  
“Don’t you dare, that’s my job” William retorted, pretending to be pissed and pulled you to himself.  
“Boys, if you don’t stop I will go on foot” you interrupted the typical bickering between the three of you.  
“No way, Doc” William said right away using the nickname they had come up with when you told them you wanted to study medicine. They were so proud of you and even though they knew they would miss you as hell, they helped you to make the application to go studying in Cambridge. You always said that it was thanks to them that you had got in while they claimed it was all because of you. Still, you got in and you would be leaving in a couple of weeks and as much as you would miss them, you were looking forward to Cambridge. However you couldn’t really blame them for wanting to spend all the time they could with you before you left.

Two weeks flew by faster than you thought and you found yourself in the airport saying goodbye to your dad and to your best friends.  
“So, be careful, don’t accept lifts from strangers, don’t drink too much, I won’t be there to pick you up and take you home” William was saying.  
“Will, that happened only once!” you retorted.  
“Have fun but not too much and call at least three times a week, if you don’t I will come to Cambridge to check on you” he added before hugging you, therefore not seeing you rolling your eyes.  
“You can always come to visit” you pointed out hugging him back.  
“Tell him” he whispered in your ear.  
“Not happening” you shot back. He pulled back and glared at you.  
Chris stepped forward and opened his arms. “Have a nice fly, princess, and you know that if you need anything we’re here, yes?” he asked hugging you. You nodded squeezing him back.  
He let you go and you hugged your dad before taking your luggage and going to the gate. You felt a mixture of sadness, happiness and anxiety. You were ready for your new adventure. Back then you didn’t know it would last less than a month.  
Your dad lost his job and your scholarship wasn’t enough to allow you both to live if you remained in Cambridge, the tuition was too high and at the end of the month there was no money you could give your father. For this reason you took the first flight back and went out looking for a job as soon as you got home.  
You knew you needed to tell William and Chris but that was very hard for an extremely proud person as you were. You had switched to phone calls instead of video calls saying that the camera of your phone was broken so that they couldn’t see you were back to your old room.  
Two weeks passed by before you gathered the courage to go talk to Chris but you regretted it as soon as you got near his house and you saw him kissing a girl you vaguely remembered from school. No need to say you went away without looking back.  
You had found a job as a waitress in a bar and on your day off you babysat children from the neighbourhood but your dad hadn’t been so lucky. He spent all day long looking for a job but apparently every employer in Norway thought he was too old to be hired.  
You didn’t have the time to attend university in Oslo since you were always working and even if you did, the deadline to apply was well past.  
You were behind the counter drying a glass and humming along with the song that was playing in the room when Ann, your co-worker, elbowed you.  
“Look at that handsome boy coming in, pity he has a girlfriend” she said pointing you William who was walking in with Noora. You crouched hiding behind the counter before they could see you. Ann glared at you confused by your behaviour. You pleaded her not to reveal your presence and she raised her eyes smiling at the couple. “Good afternoon, how can I help you?” she asked and then took their order. Luckily they didn’t stay in the bar after paying.  
When they left she told you to come out and looked at you waiting for an explanation. You took the glass you had previously abandoned on the counter and put it together with the others on the shelf behind you. You owed her an explanation since she had covered you.  
“That’s William” you stated simply. You didn’t need to add anything else because you had already filled her in with every detail about what had happened since you had left and you couldn’t leave out your two best friends.  
“You mean... that William?” she asked, her eyes wide as you nodded.  
“You should just tell them. They are your best friends, aren’t they? They won’t think any less of you” she tried to convince you.  
“You know I tried telling it to Chris... that was a sign I shouldn’t do so” you said while she shook her head. Your conversation was cut short by the arrival of a new customer.  
You resumed drying glasses hoping in your heart that William wouldn’t come back.  
You started ignoring his and Chris’ calls replying with short messages telling them you had a lot to study. Truth was that you knew sooner or later they would get suspicious and you couldn’t keep lying to them on the phone, through texts it was so much easier.  
It didn’t change the fact that one week later, while you were making a coffee, your back to the door you heard it opening and when you turned to give the coffee to the man, you found William staring at you with his mouth slightly agape. You gulped and handed the man his coffee. Your eyes went back to the counter and you started to nervously wipe it. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.  
“When did you come back? Why didn’t you tell us? **Nobody’s seen you in days** ” he finally said.  
You gulped again and took a deep breath finally raising your eyes.   
**“I didn’t want you to see this”** you admitted barely keeping the tears from flowing.  
“What happened?” he asked softly, he wasn’t angry, he could never be angry with you.  
“My dad lost his job and we couldn’t afford Cambridge anymore” you said squeezing the cloth in your hand. “So I’m working” you continued.  
He brought his hand on yours and squeezed it affectionately. “I’m so sorry Y/N but Chris and I could have helped if only you had told us what had happened” he said softly, the sadness clear in his voice.  
Not having to lie to William made you feel a lot better. You had never lied to him before; it was great to know there was someone you could always count on and be completely honest with without the fear of being judged. Moreover, you were terrible at lying and William knew you too well not to notice. He knew something was wrong when you shifted to phone calls instead of video calls but he didn’t know what exactly and he thought you would have told him at some point.  
You were happy Chris didn’t know, though, you weren’t ready to face him after what you had seen when you had gone to talk with him but this didn’t last very long.   
Some days after telling William you arrived at home after your shift, you took off your shoes and left your bag on the hanger with your jacket before greeting your dad with a kiss on the cheek. He was making dinner and he smiled at you. “Hey, sweetheart, how did your day go?” he asked.  
You were about to answer when the doorbell rang.  
“It was ok, I’ll see who is at the door” you said already going to open it. He nodded.  
You weren’t expecting anyone and neither was your dad, otherwise he would have told you. Maybe one of your neighbours needed a last minute babysitter. It was rare but it had occurred before. It could be Mrs. Hagen, the lovely old lady who lived on the other side of the hallway and treated your father as a son and you as a granddaughter. She often brought you cakes and biscuits. Probably it was the woman who lived next door who always needed salt, pepper, sugar and to flirt with your dad. You definitely didn’t expect to find Chris on your doorstep.  
Your jaw fell open. “W-what are you doing here?” you asked breathlessly.  
“I could ask the same to you” he replied.  
“Who is it, honey?” your father asked sticking his head out of the kitchen. “Oh, hi Chris! Do you want to join us for dinner?” he asked with a big smile on his face. He was always happy to see your best friends. It was heart-warming how much those two boys cared for you and it was good to know that there was always someone you could count on even when he couldn’t be there for you.  
Chris looked at you to ask if it was ok and you nodded inviting him inside. You closed the door behind him.  
“William told you?” you asked while he was taking off his shoes. He nodded.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped” he said taking off his jacket.  
“Can we talk about it after dinner?”You asked unsure.  
His expression became softer. “Sure” he said putting an arm around your shoulders squeezing you to his side and kissing your head before the two of you headed to the kitchen where your dad had disappeared.  
The dinner went by just as a regular dinner. Nothing felt different; you and Chris were back in high school and he had stayed for dinner after studying with you the whole afternoon.  
After dinner you helped your dad cleaning up the table and offered to wash the dishes but he refused and told you to go to talk with Chris. He could tell the two of you really needed it.  
So you went to your room with Chris, closed the door and sat on your bed next to him.  
Minutes went by before you gathered the courage to talk and he waited patiently, without pushing you.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you nor William. I just- You know how proud I am.” As soon as you said you realized how poor that excuse was. “I... I just didn’t have the courage” you added. You hadn’t looked at him since you had sat on the bed. “Guess I’m a bit of a coward, after all.”  
“Hey, look at me” he said softly, taking your hands in his. You shyly looked at him.  
“First of all, what you did is the most selfless thing you could do and you should definitely not be ashamed of it,” he began and you felt the tears you had kept at bay for weeks starting to stream down your cheeks.  
“Second, William and I would never ever judge you, you know that. Even if you told us you had killed somebody. We would help you to bury the body and be your alibi” he continued making you giggle in spite of the tears now freely falling. He smiled and wiped the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed your forehead and hugged you. You squeezed him and hid your face against his neck.  
He didn’t let you go until you stopped crying half an hour later.  
“Better?” he asked stroking your back soothingly.  
You nodded reaching for a tissue from the box you kept on your bedside table and blew your nose.   
He nodded “I promise, **we’ll figure this out** , together,” he said earning a small smile which looked extremely cute matched with puffy red eyes and hot cheeks.  
“Now, let’s get ready for bed” he said making clear that he wouldn’t leave. You nodded and took your stuff to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower before preparing for bed.  
When you came out of the bathroom Chris went in and you went to say goodnight to your dad who was watching the TV and then you went to bed. You didn’t have to wait too long for Chris to join you. Once he was in the bed you turned off the light and you hugged each other.  
“Do you have work tomorrow?” he asked yawning.  
You shook your head. “Only babysitting from half past ten.”  
“Half past ten? What a strange time for babysitting,” Chris commented.  
“She is has an appointment with the hairdresser.”  
“I see.”  
Nobody talked for a while. You were almost drifting off to sleep when something came back to your mind and suddenly you were wide awake.  
“Chris?” you whispered, to see if he was still awake.  
“Mh?”  
“How is it going with... what’s her name? Eva?” you asked trying to sound as neutral as possible.  
Suddenly Chris was awake too. “Uhm... Good, I guess. Did William...?” You nodded, lying.  
“I hope she makes you happy” you said before turning to the other side so that your back was pressed against his chest. “Goodnight” you said falling asleep soon afterwards.  
“Goodnight” he whispered back, now unable to fall asleep.

You couldn’t say everything was perfect or how you had expected it but now things were almost back to how they were before and that wasn’t that bad. You always had William and Chris around and you enjoyed it very much. It seemed like things were more bearable when you had them by your side. They often came to the bar to just chat away with you and you cherished those moments. Sometimes William came together with Noora, which you didn’t mind; actually you really liked the girl. She was brilliant and very nice. What bothered you was Chris bringing Eva to the bar which happened very often. You didn’t dislike the girl; it was simply painful to watch the boy you were in love with spending time with another girl. The worst thing was that they were quite cute.  
“You’re not losing anything. You’re growing and next year you will be even more ready to apply again and study,” Chris was saying over a coffee while you served another client. “Maybe you could go to university here in Oslo instead of going away” he added hopeful.  
You looked over at William who refused to interject into your conversation and went on sipping his tea.  
“I know that’s not what you wanted or how you imagined it but we all have to face unexpected events in our life that force us to change our plans but that’s not necessarily bad,” he continued.  
The end of his speech seemed to be the cue for Eva to suggest they should go home. They got up and prepared to go. “Just think about it, ok?” he told you. “See you.”  
“Bye” Eva said with a smile.  
“Bye.” You and William seemed in the same gloomy mood that day and were both quite happy to see them go.  
“You know he says that because he hopes to have you close, right?” William said after a while.  
“He is soon leaving to join the army so it’s not like he will be around that much anyway” you commented.  
“True...” he agreed nodding slightly.  
“But this is not what bothers you the most, is it?” he added after a while.  
You rolled your eyes. “It seems like he wants to rub his happiness with Eva in my face.”  
“Only because he comes here with her? I do the same with Noora” he pointed out.  
You shook your head. “It’s different. For starters, you and Noora are together, they are... I don’t know what. I thought they were just fucking as usual but they seem quite serious? And, anyway, every day? Seriously?”  
He couldn’t really object to it.  
“You should talk to him before it’s too late” he suggested.

You were thinking about it while you went home that night. ‘Nope, not happening. I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship for something I know doesn’t have any chance. He clearly likes Eva so much’ you thought climbing the stairs to your flat.  
You opened the door and smelled skolebolle right away. This was weird. You loved them but your dad only made them in very special occasions. The next thing you noticed was that he was singing. You didn’t even remember when the last time you had heard him singing was.  
“Hey dad,” you greeted.  
He stopped singing. “Hey muffin” he replied coming out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.  
“You’re making skolebolle and singing and I haven’t see you this happy in ages, what happened?” you asked inquiring, fighting hard the urge to smile in reaction to his happiness.  
“Guess who has a job?”   
“Oh my God!” You jumped into his open arms making him laugh. “I’m so proud of you, dad.”  
“You should thank Chris, it’s all his doing” he said. You pulled back from the hug to look at him. “Chris?”  
“Yes, he asked his dad if there was any vacancy in his firm and turns out there is, so...”  
“I should go and thank him personally” you said putting your shoes back on, you still had your jacket on.  
“Yes, you should” he agreed. You kissed his cheek and then you were gone leaving your dad shaking his head with a knowing smile.  
While walking fast to Chris’ house you really hoped Eva wasn’t there.  
When you got there you stopped at the door to even your breath. You were ready to ring the bell but you stopped. You should have just called him or at least called him before coming to his house just to announce yourself. You where there already anyway. You rang the doorbell and waited anxiously.  
As soon as the door opened and you saw Chris’ smile you couldn’t keep yourself from squeezing him in a hug.  
“Wow” he whispered hugging you back and closed the door with a hand.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you whispered.  
“You don’t have to thank me, mine was only a little help, your dad did th-” he was saying but couldn’t finish because suddenly your lips were on his. At first it was only your lips pressing against his for a brief moment, his eyes were wide open with surprise. You were already pulling back, ready to say you were sorry and that was only because you were so happy and grateful and that you knew he liked Eva and that wouldn’t happen ever again but your eyes met and there you saw something you couldn’t quite catch but it stole your breath away. Next thing you knew his lips were on yours, at first they were simply gently touching them, then he caught your lower lip between his. Your lips parted automatically and your tongues met and the kiss was suddenly filled with passion. Chris took your jacket off and let it fall on the floor before slowly moving back towards the couch. He sat and you followed sitting on his lap, your hands slide in his hair. Your lips parted from his for a moment to allow you to breathe and suddenly the spell was broken and you realized what you were doing. You got up, your hands flew to your lips and then between your hair. “This... this is wrong” you whispered, starting to freak out.  
Chris reached out to take your hand, trying to calm you down but you stepped away. Without giving him the time to do or say anything, you took your jacket and ran out of the door. He called you but you didn’t stop, hot tears started streaming down your cheeks and they were immediately wiped by the wind. You had just thrown years of friendship away.  
Once you got home you tried to be as careful as possible not to be heard by your dad but when you passed by the kitchen he called your name. You stopped and seeing you crying he hurried towards you worried. “Are you ok? What happened?”  
You shook your head “ **I’m not ok** but I don’t want to talk about it” you said before disappearing in your room. You closed the door behind you and threw yourself on your bed. You gave yourself a couple of minutes to calm down before reaching for your phone and selected the last number you had called.  
You brought the phone to your ear and waited. As you sat up straight, William answered. “Hey!”  
“Hey.” A sob escaped your mouth.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked worried.  
“I... I kissed Chris.”  
The line went silent for a few seconds. “Why are you crying? He didn’t reject you, did he?” he asked cautiously.  
You shook your head. “No, no he didn’t.” You wiped away the tears with the back of your hand. “He... he kissed me back” you replied biting your lower lip. “I ruined our friendship. He likes Eva.”  
Following your statement you heard a shuffle on the other end of the line and William said something you didn’t catch to someone.  
“Oh my God, is Noora with you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you” you hurried but he stopped you.  
“No, it’s fine, don’t worry, you aren’t bothering me” he assured. “Look, I think you should talk to him, I’m sure you didn’t ruin anything.”  
You didn’t say anything; you knew you wouldn’t be able to do so.  
“Y/N?”  
“You know I can’t.”  
“If you don’t you’ll really lose him” he said.  
You sighed knowing he was right.  
“I don’t know what to tell him.”  
“I think you do, just tell him how you feel about him.”  
Once more the line fell silent.  
“Sleep on it, ok?” he asked.  
“Ok” you said sighing. Another sob followed. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Oh and say hi to Noora.”  
“Noora?” he asked confused. “Oh, sure. Will do.”  
“Ok, bye.”  
“Bye.”  
You closed the call and threw the phone somewhere before undressing and slipping under the sheets. You knew you should have taken a shower and brushed your teeth but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. While thinking about it your head supplied you with the image of Chris in your bed a couple of weeks back, the smell of your shower gel on him, his strong and gentle arms around you, his chest pressed to your back and to those memories you fell asleep.

You took a couple of days to think about the whole thing but you knew you needed to do something soon to either try and save your friendship or try your luck and tell him you loved him. He hadn’t come to the bar, nor had he texted or called you but neither had you. Still, you were becoming more anxious by the minute.  
Your shift was almost over when William walked in hurriedly worrying you.  
“You need to go and talk to him now” he said without even saying hi, which Ann noticed.  
“Hi to you too” she said.  
“Hi” he said briefly to her before looking back at you.  
“Why? I mean, why now?” you asked confused.  
“He’s leaving to join the army in a couple of days. We don’t know when he’ll be back.”  
You gulped.  
“We both know that if you don’t tell him now you will never,” he pointed out.  
You took off your apron and looked at Ann who nodded.  
“Nobody needs to know you left five minutes earlier” she assured you.  
“Thanks” you said putting your jacket on and taking your bag.  
You kissed William on the cheek. “Thanks.” And left.  
You hurried to Chris house but once you were there the courage left you. What if Eva was there, what if he didn’t want to talk to you, what if...?  
You were turning around to leave when the door flew open and Chris’ mom saw you.  
“Hey, Y/N! Long time no see, how are you? I guess you’re here for Chris?” She asked smiling fondly at you. You smiled back.  
“Hi! I’m fine, thanks. It’s mainly thanks to your son and your husband; please thank him on my behalf. How-” you were suddenly interrupted.  
“Mom, don’t forget to buy milk” Chris said coming into view shaking the carton of milk. He stopped dead in his track when he saw you.  
“Sure. I’ll leave you alone. It was nice to see you, Y/N” she said smiling.  
“Yeah, for me too” you answered briefly, barely taking your eyes off Chris.  
You entered and she closed the door behind you.  
“Hi” you whispered. “William told me you’re leaving soon so I guess you are packing and I don’t want to take too much of your time” you said anxiously gripping the handle of your bag so tight that your knuckles turned white.  
He didn’t say anything and his expression was unreadable.  
“I’m sorry for what happened the other day” you continued. “I was so happy and grateful for what you did that I couldn’t think straight. I didn’t want to kiss you.”  
There was a sharp intake of air by Chris but you didn’t notice, too caught up in your nonsensical speech. “Oh well, I actually wanted but not like this, not for that reason and I know you like Eva, you’re really cute together and I really just want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me. I mean, I would like it to be me but If she makes you happy than I’m happy for you” you went on, barely breathing and by now you were avoiding to look at Chris at all costs. For that reason you didn’t notice he had stepped forward and was now just one step away from you.  
He took your face between his hands and kissed you slowly, his lips caressing yours. Your eyes flew close and you relaxed. Your hands went to his hips and you brought him closer.  
It didn’t last long, nor it was passionate, it was just sweet and full of love.  
“I don’t like Eva. She was just a distraction. **I’ve been in love with you for years** ,” he said, mere centimetres away from your face.  
“Really?” you asked breathless.  
He laughed. “Yes, I love you.”  
You were surprised. You laughed and then smiled. “I love you too.”  
He kissed you again.  
You pulled away for a moment. “But you shouldn’t use girls as distractions. Actually you shouldn’t use them, full stop.”  
“It won’t happen again, I promise” he said with an amused smile before resuming kissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
